Bromance
by LittleFatPinkUnicorn
Summary: Dette er en historie om hvordan Canada blev "usynlig" for sin bror og de andre lande
1. Er det slut?

**Kapitel 1: **

**Er det slut?**

Alfred sad som han plejede at gøre og levede en masse planer om sig selv, han spiste en masse brugere imens og drak en masse sodavand til, man kunne godt forstå hvis de andre lande undrede sig over hvorfor han ikke blev federe af alt det usunde, men det gjorde han bare ikke, med et udbrød han"AHA! nu har jeg den perfekte plan". Han rejste sig hurtigt op og løb ud af døren og forbi Matthew som stod med sin søde lille hvide bjørn i armene"hej Al..."mere fik han ikke sagt før Alfred var væk, han så lidt ned i gulvet, men efter lidt tid kom Alfred tilbage igen"undskyld Matthew, jeg havde bare lige gjort en plan færdig"han smilede til Matthew så varmt og broderlig som det over hovedet kunne blive. Matthew viste Alfred noget"se det har jeg lavet"han smilede glad, det var et billede af dem sammen som brødre for det var de jo osse, det var jo Amerika og Canada. Alfred smilede"det meget flot Matthew, jeg vil helt klart gemme det"han gik ind på sit værelse og hang det op på væggen, der var osse nogle af de andre ting som Matthew havde lavet til ham, han kom ud igen lidt efter og så på Matthew"skal vi ikke spise nogle Amerikanske pandekager med en masse Canadisk sirup?"Matthew nikkede"ja lad os det"han gik ud i køkkenet og begynde at lave pandekagerne, imens satte Alfred på bordet, da de begge to blev færdige med det som de nu var i gang med, havde de fået lavet det hele færdig og satte sig ved bordet for at spise nogle pandekager, det var det bedste som Matthew kende til, det var en hyggestund med sin bror, han håbede at det ville forblive sådan forevigt, men hvad ingen af dem viste at det snart ville være slut.

det var en kold december dag, de var ude og købe nogle julegaver, de havde inviteret nogle af de andre lande på besøg for julen, det skulle jo være den smukkeste tid på året, men som de ikke viste at denne jul skulle blive forvandlet til en tragedie. Matthew gik bare og smilede sammen med Alfred, de havde fået købt en masse julegaver til dem som kom og holde jul sammen med dem, så nu manglede de kun hinanden, så de gik hver for sig for at finde den perfekte gave for hinanden, Alfred gik ind i den butik som han plejede at købe gaver til Matthew i og Matthew gik ind i en ny og meget mystik butik som han ikke havde set før, hvad mon var der inde?


	2. Ulykken

**Ulykken**

Matthew var gået ind i den nye og mystiske butik, han viste ikke hvad der var derinde, men han ville prøve at se om han kunne finde en gave til Alfred som var helt unik, han gik og kiggede i nogle timer, til han fandt noget som han viste at Alfred ville blive meget glad for og få i julegave, så han købte det og fik det pakket inde, men han fik noget med oveni som var helt gratis, hvad han ikke var at det ville gøre hans største frygt til virkelighed, men han gik bare hen til Alfred igen, der var ikke sket noget endnu, men der var heller ikke nogle som viste hvad Matthew største frygt var. Alfred stod og ventede på ham udenfor"hvor var du henne?"han kiggede på ham, Matthew smilede"inde i en ny butik og fandt dig en gave", efter lidt tid gik de hjem igen.

Da de kom hjem igen, skulle de til at pynte juletræet. Matthew var lidt længe om at komme ud fra sit værelse, men han sad og pakkede gaverne ind og bagefter kom han ud igen, han havde det som han fik gratis fra butikken i lommen. Alfred så på ham"kom nu Matthew vi skal ha pyntet det træ inden gæsterne kommer"Matthew nikkede"okay Alfred", de fik det pyntet hele huset var nu pyntet op, så Matthew begynde på maden, den skulle jo osse være klar og det var altid ham som lavede maden i huset. Da de andre lande kom så havde de fået det hele lavet færdig og var klar til at holde jul med dem. De andre lande kom, det var England, Kina sammen med alle hans søskende, Rusland med hans to søstre og Frankrig. Alfred bød dem indenfor, imens Matthew havde lavet noget varmt for dem at drikke når de kom indenfor i varmen, han kunne altid finde ud af gøre det hele så hyggeligt at alle ville føle sig hjemme. Han havde glemt alt om den ting han havde lommen, men efter middag og de skulle til at åbne gaverne, falde den lille ting ud af hans lomme, han samlede den op*hvad mon det her er*han kiggede lidt på den, den lyste så meget op og det hele så ud som det plejede, men der var ingen der lagde mærke til ham, han begynde at blive urolig over hvad der var sket, hans største frygt var kommet til virkelighed, ingen ville ligge mærke til ham alle ville se ham som usynlig selv hans bror Alfred.


	3. Usynlig

**Usynlig**

Matthew var blevet "usynlig" for sine venner og sin familie og det var det værste der kunne ske for ham på nogen måde, han ville så gerne finde ud af hvordan man kunne vende det om igen, men han kunne jo ikke sige det til nogle, for ingen kunne rigtig høre ham eller noget, han stod med sin lille bjørn i armene, den havde han jo altid med sig, selv ikke den viste hvem han var, han var meget ulykkelig, nu kunne han ikke havde sine dejlige hyggestunder med sin bror Alfred, han kunne bare se på de andre hygge sig omkring juletræet og få gaver, han stod bare i baggrund, han gik så ind på sit værelse. Da han kom derind opdagede han Alfreds julegave til ham på sit skrivebord, han satte den lille bjørn ned og tog gaven op og kiggede på den, han åbnede den op og så hvad der var inden i, der var en lille form for bronze i den lille æske, den lignede et halv Afrikansk flag og et halv Canadisk flag, han smilede over den, han tog den på, han ville i hvertfalde ikke glemme de stunder han havde haft sammen med Alfred selvom de var forbi nu. Han lukkede øjnene kort, men åbnede dem så igen, han ville havde dem tilbage, men han skulle bare lige finde ud af hvordan.

Dagen efter var han taget tilbage til den butik han havde fået den lille ting, han gik hen til personen ved kassen"hej hvordan får man vendt det her om?"personen ved kassen så lidt på ham"du kan kun få det vendt om hvis du kan få en til at se dig tydeligt igen sådan som du er nu, hvis du ikke kan det forbliver du sådan der forevigt"personen grinede så bagefter, Matthew gik så hjem igen, hans håb om at få det vendt om var blevet slået ned igen, men han ville godt prøve at få det til at ske alligevel.

Matthew prøvede først med Frankrig, der skete ikke noget og da han prøvede med Rusland satte han sig på ham to gange, så det gad han ikke mere at prøve på dem at få dem til at se ham tydeligtig igen. Så hans sidste forsøg var Alfred, mon han ville se sin bror tydeligt?


	4. Giv aldrig op

**Giv aldrig op**

Matthew ville prøve at se om han kunne få sin bror til at se ham tydeligt, men han viste ikke om han kunne gøre det, men et eller andet sagde ham at han ikke skulle give op så let.

Han ville gøre sit bedste for at få Alfred til at ligge mærke til ham, han stillede sig foran ham, prikkede til ham, skubbede til ham og alt muligt andet, men der skete ikke rigtigt noget, han sukkede lidt og var meget tæt på at give op, men så kom England på besøg, han så på dem imens de snakkede og så nævnte England Matthew og spurgte hvor han var henne. Alfred så på england"jeg har ikke set ham længe", han undrede sig godt nok over det efterhånden som England var der over hvor Matthew kunne være henne.

Den mystiske person som havde den butik som Matthew havde fået den lille ting som havde gjort som det han var nu, dukkede op foran ham så kun han kunne se ham"når nyder du dit nye liv?"spurgte han halv hånligt, Matthew så meget surt på ham"få mig så til at blive normal igen, jeg vil gerne være sammen med min bror og venner igen!"han var meget vred over det som var sket. Personen små grinede"ikke før du har set din største frygt i øjnene og kun du kan vende det om"Matthew så på personen"det er jo unfair jeg har ikke bedt om det her, jeg købte kun en gave til min bror i din butik ikke andet, jeg bad ikke om andet". Personen nikkede"det er sandt, men nu fik du noget du ikke forventede og vil jeg se hvordan du ville klare dig ud af det på egen hånd, uden din bror"personen forsvandt igen, Matthew stod lidt og kiggede det sted hvor personen lige havde stået, men rystede så på hovedet*han var godt nok underlig* han så på Alfred igen og gik hen til ham, han havde sin lille hvide bjørn i armene, den blev ved med at spørge om hvem han var, han syntes det var begyndt at blive træls over at den altid og hele tiden skulle spørge om det, så han satte den ned på gulvet hvilket var en lille smule underligt at Matthew gjorde bare sådan uden videre. Han så på Alfred"Alfred bror jeg er lige her, hvis du elsker mig kan du godt se mig selvom jeg er en form for usynlig"han håbede på at Alfred ville høre det og se ham tydeligt.


	5. Sammen igen

**Sammen igen**

Alfred sad lidt og snakkede med England efter det som Matthew havde sagt, det ventede bare på at trænge ind i hans hoved og sind og så ham til se Matthew klart igen som han virkelig er. Men der gik flere timer og England blev ved med at være der og det eneste Matthew kunne gøre var at vente på at han kunne sige noget til Alfred igen, han var meget tæt på at falde i søvn der hvor han sad, han ville helst gerne havde at Alfred kunne se ham, han ville gerne være sammen med sin bror igen som han iøjeblikket var skilt fra.

Da england langt om længe tog hjem igen, var det blevet meget sen aften, men Matthew var nødtil at få Alfred til at se ham, han stillede sig foran ham og sagde det samme igen som han havde sagt for nogle timer siden og man kunne se at Alfred kunne høre det en lille smule, så han prøvede at sige mere, det virkede osse indtil England kom igen, men denne her gang var han møg fuld som han måske efter hånden var tit, Alfred gik hen til ham"Jeg tro Matthew er her, men jeg kan ikke se ham"England så på ham"han er måske usynlig"grinede han, der var ingen af dem som viste at England havde ret i hans fuldetilstand.

Dagen efter prøvede Alfred at finde en måde at få Matthew til at blive synlig igen, men han viste ikke at han bare skulle se ham tydeligt for sig, Matthew stod ved siden af Alfred og kiggede på det han læste"Alfred se mig nu synligt"han bad om det efter hånden mange gange, men der så ikke ud til at ske så meget, men da Alfred gik hen til et spejl og kiggede på det og han ønskede at Matthew ville blive synlig igen, han så ham så i spejlet og da han vende sig om, var Matthew blevet synlig igen, han fløj om halsen på Alfred"Tak Alfred jeg troede aldrig jeg skulle blive synlig igen"han græd så glad var han, Alfred holde om ham"hej Matthew velkommen hjem igen"han smilede, nu var de endelig sammen igen som de brødre de var, de elskede hinanden mere end noget andet, de havde osse kun hinanden som familie.

-Slut 3-


End file.
